With rapid development of mobile communications electronic technologies, especially fast development of smart phone technologies, smart phones are already gradually popularized. Meanwhile, existing various business models also put forwards a new requirement for a quick, convenient, and secure mode of payment. Under this general background, to meet an increasingly diverse, convenient, and secure payment requirement, near field communication (NFC) has become a technology supported by a growing number of mobile terminals.
An existing NFC mobile payment system mainly includes three categories of entities: The first one is a terminal central processing unit (terminal CPU, also referred to as device host), which is responsible for configuring and managing an NFC controller, for example, configuring a radio frequency communication parameter for the NFC controller, and configuring a routing table of the NFC controller, so that the NFC controller can cooperate with a secure element to implement near field communication or a payment transaction; the second one is the NFC controller, which is configured to receive configurations such as a communication parameter and a routing table that are configured by the terminal CPU, and send, according to these configurations and by using an antenna, data sent by the terminal CPU and an SE (Secure Element, secure element) to a remote NFC entity; the third one is the secure element, which is configured to store related data of an NFC application and provide a secure and confidential environment. In an existing mobile payment industry, a secure element may be controlled by a mobile communications operator, a financial institution, or a third-party mobile payment operator. Meanwhile, there may multiple secure elements on one terminal, and participants all demand that multiple secure elements work simultaneously; on the other hand, the mobile communications operator, to protect its own interests, proposes an appeal for an exclusive secure element (XSE), and proposes that after an exclusive secure element is embedded into a mobile phone, only an application installed on the exclusive secure element is allowed to run in a terminal environment, and expects to take control of the secure elements on the terminal.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art provides a mobile payment terminal that includes an application program module, an NFC module, a multipath switching switch module, and a multi-secure element module. After the mobile payment terminal is powered on, connections between the NFC module and secure element chips are successively switched by using the multipath switching switch module to obtain an enumerated queue of the secure element chips, an application program list supported by the secure element chips, and a correspondence between each secure element chip and an application program; a user selects an application program from the application program list and runs the application program, sends a gating control signal of a corresponding secure element chip according to the correspondence between each secure element chip and an application program, and establishes a data transmission link between the NFC module and the corresponding secure element chip. In this way, it is implemented that the NFC controller is controlled to connect to different secure element chips according to different application programs. In the prior art, essentially, a connection between a single secure element and the NFC controller is controlled by using a switch, and a relatively mature technical solution in the industry in which a terminal runs a single secure element to perform payment is still used. Currently, the Global Platform standard organization, to coordinate interests of all parties, is formulating a technical solution in which multiple secure elements work collaboratively. However, if the technical solution in which multiple secure elements work collaboratively is adopted, a situation definitely arises: the multiple secure elements that works collaboratively are in an equal status, and a plan of a secure element issuer (for example, a mobile communications operator) that expects the terminal to run only a secure element issued by the secure element issuer cannot be achieved; therefore, an appeal of secure element issuers cannot be met.